ThatGuyWithTheJacket Action Figure
The ThatGuyWithTheJacket Action Figure is a possible toy of ThatGuyWithTheJacket. Conception Jacket muses about his possible action figure in numerous streams, but its first recorded appearance in a stream was during the third episode of Life is Strange, wherein he lists some of the features of the action figure listed below. Description The ThatGuyWithTheJacket Action Figure is an officially licensed action figure of ThatGuyWithTheJacket. It is a perfect 1:8 scale model of his likeness, and is highly detailed, down to his "luscious lips" in Jacket's words. The figure resembles a normal doll of its kind under its cloth jacket, except that each and every one is required to have nipples, unlike most dolls. This is a stylistic choice on Jacket's part. Known Features * Karate Chop Action * Realistic Nipples * Abs Made of Pure Adamantium * Removable Jacket (With Several Jackets Included) * Melt-Proof Handsomeness * Professor Fluffybottoms Plush Included * Realistically Large Biceps * Voice Box Which Spouts One-Liners * Incredibly Handsome * Long, Luscious Hair * Unbelievable Charm Known One-Liners Said By Figure * Well, baby, I'm here; what're your other two wishes? * You think it's hot in here? Maybe that's 'cause you've been near ME for too long! *imitates rim shot* * I will have you know that I once covered my naked body in syrup in a busy Canada intersection. * I AM A PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS! * I AM A DELICATE FEMININE FLOWER! * Remember, kids, don't touch yourselves, or your palms will get hairy and you'll go blind. HAH! You looked, didn't you? Oh, wait, YOU'RE ALL BLIND! * [depressed] Don't do it, Kate... * Waffles are a good source of thalidomide! * Mi nombre es Chaqueta, y yo soy muy guapo! * I'm fluent in durian! * I ate paint chips as a child! * Boogers aren't as tasty as you'd expect! *distant crying and crashing* * I bottle my farts and sell them as mustard gas to the US government! * Is my pee supposed to glow like that? * I once slathered my naked body in bacon grease in the middle of a busy intersection while singing the national anthem. I didn't know being TOO patriotic was a crime, OFFICER! * I was once ejaculated on by a smallmouth bass in front of my grandfather. * Don't copy that floppy, kids! Mostly because they're a completely dead format! * Masturbating in a airplane is apparently illegal now! Thanks, Obama! * Can I borrow your phone, baby? Because I told my mom I'd call her when I met the woman/man/man-woman/woman-man/horrifying genderless blob creature/unisex bathroom floor of my dreams! * Cthulhu fhtagn! * Baby, are you from Tennessee? Because you have nice tits. * Kiss me if I'm wrong, but squirrels are considered vegetables, right? * What's something that me and your panties have in common? We're both going to be in your butthole tonight. * What's the difference between an erection and a cheeseburger? I'm not imagining shoving a cheeseburger down your throat right now. Okay, well, now I am, but the point still stands. * Sometimes I get horrible, painful indigestion after I eat pickles in tuna! * *loud, screaming sobs* * If I cry, will you think less of me? * Hey, baby, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Because your head is weirdly shaped and I'm concerned for your health. Limited Editions Jacket has discussed the possibility of having limited editions of his action figure produced based on his adventures. The following are editions mentioned by Jacket: * DOOM Jacket (Including Larry Figure and Super Shotgun) * Starving Jacket (With Plush Professor Fluffybottoms and Included Shovel) * Pandora's Jacket * Doctor Jacket (With Lab Coat, Tomahawk and Syringes) * Assassin Jacket (With Hidden Blade and Sword) * Metro Jacket (Includes Jerry The Giant Rat) * Black Hat Jacket (Includes Black Jacket) Trivia * The action figure's karate chop action is a reference to the 1999 movie Toy Story, where Woody uses Buzz's "karate chop action" to fend off Sid's mutant toys. * Jacket has teased that ThatGuyWithTheJacket Action Figures may be given to those one day who pledge at least $15 on his Patreon. * Due to lack of funding, Jacket is hoping to create a prototype of the figure by himself in his home. * Jacket has stated that the action figures will be in very short supply, and that Black Hat Jacket will likely only have 20 units to be sold/gifted.